Life is no Story Book
by Kelso5
Summary: Season 3 and 4 rewritten to be fulled of sex, drugs, and love. Emma giving it up? No Rick. Paige messed up then ever. So much more. Everyone is in it.
1. Background Info

To under stand this u need to know that it is next school year.  
  
Sean and Emma are together and he never joined the gang.

Craig and Manny are together, because Craig did break up with Ash, when he said he would.

Paige and Spinner and still together happier then ever, but can still handle being raped.

Ashley and Jimmy are starting to hang out, yet Jimmy wants more

Ellie has found this new guy (Aaron), who just moved in. He is what she has been looking for but is his dark past too much for any one to accept.

Hazel has been with a guy (Tom) over the summer, but because sickness they might not see each.

Marco and Dylan have a great relationship but it been put to the test now that he had to moved away to college at the end of the summer, but comes home ever other weekend to do laundry and also to make out with Marco.

J.T. has been going on with his life and has gotten over Manny and Paige and found a girl (Amber) new to Degrassi, but is too much of a wild child for any one.

Chris still spin and good friend with Emma, Manny, and JT. He found out that his heart belongs to (Missy) a girl that spins with him sometimes.

Toby and Kendra are having break over the summer, because they both can't handle any much more of each other.

Liberty is most needed of some love and got it with the next-door boy (James). James is the kind that her parents would never like.

There r the hook ups and now to find out about each one person

Old

Ash has been writing and been published in the newspaper and her heart has been put back together.

Craig's band is and his life going to change, when he learns a dead secret.  
  
Paige pressed chargers against Dean and won, but her wounds have only begun to heal.

Spinner is still working a Dot and saving money for a car, but may need it later and learns to accept.

Marco and Dylan for being gay and a couple.

Ellie has stop cutting herself, for good? When her dad returns from Iraq, how is she going to deal?

Jimmy when hanging out with Ash has open up parts of his heart that may not close again.

Terrie had a hard life with Rick always controlling and now she back to modeling and just getting over everything that has happen.

Hazel got the love of her life torn, and also helps with hospital.

Marco has been thinking hard and long about things in his life but when the timing comes will he know what to do.

Emma is in the basement still, but with her own window to get in out of what's not to love about that.

JT has now gotten over the women in his life and opens to new things like hanging back with his old friends (Toby) and is not sure how to handle things that hit him with out warning.

Manny is a happy girl with Craig all to herself, but her parents don't like her dating an older guy with a car. She having old school parents not raised in Canada but in (you can pick what place you like but in cant be in the USA), so how can she talk to them about thing they will never understand.

Sean is loving every second he spends with Emma now that she willing to bend but how far dose he wants her to.

Chris might get a deal with a company, and learns to help people in ways he never could before.

Toby a computer wiz and might be in trouble with that very thing

Liberty has become her own little wild child in her mind and has stopped acting like an own it all.

Kendra learned of a deep secret that she unsure who to tell it hurts to know and that it has came right out to everyone.

Dylan is off for college but is this new experience way to different late at night.  
  
New

Aaron has had a hard life and just moved back in with parents he used to do some things like Ash and Sean did, but a whole lot worst. He is on the right side of the tracks, for now?

Amber is a sweet girl, but can she add too much wild to the mix.

Tom was hard working for a long time caring for his dad.

When the going gets tough is there any thing to hold on to.

James has a problem with people in school even if he is gifted, but when he moves here and sees what it could get him. He might clean up act.

Missy spins because it her escape from the world that she knows. Her body and soul hurts, but why it hurts she may not be able to deal with people knowing.


	2. Lovie is Trouble

Marco and Dylan are talking at Dylan's house. He has been there hanging out a lot because he can freely be himself. Marco is only out to his friends. His family believes a lot in the bible.

Marco-I am going to miss you so much when you are gone.

Dylan-I am not going until September.

Marco- I know, but I want to spend more time with, but my parents don't know yet. (Looks away.)

Dylan-I knows it's hard to tell people that you're gay. I am very lucky that my parents understand me.

Marco-Well you're right, but they still think I am going out with Ellie. (With sad puppy dogface.)

Dylan-You need to tell them that you're not... For me?

No one is talking for a long time. It is weird silence like the kind you have on your first date with a dream guy. Marco thinks long and hard. He feels that this day an age that if his parents won't understand him that he need to be with people that will.

Marco-I think I am going to tell them?

Dylan-Thank you. (They beguine to make out, until Marco sees the time.)

Marco-I have to go. I can't let my parents worry about me.

Dylan-Alright be strong I am here for you always.

Marco leaves Dylan at the front door and faces the hard realty of a world that won't accept him. This world might even include his parents. He walks along the streets debating still wheatear or not to tell.

Sean's home is quite the only sound is coming from the back in Sean's room. When Tracker moved away it has been like Emma and Sean's little home together. You moved through the house looking side to side. Then when you reach the back Sean and Emma are close very.

Sean-What are we going to be do this summer maybe this. (Sean kisses her lips and then slowly moves down and then backs up again. Emma talks as she trying to push Sean somewhat off of her.)

Emma-The whole summer? (With a smile on her face.)

Sean-You're right, not the whole summer. We have to sleep sometimes. (Laughing together Emma is getting in to it just when she looks over from his bed to see that is was 5'o clock.)

Emma-Well, do you want to come by my house in like an hour or so?

Sean-Sure what are we going to do? (He beguines to get off the bed and head outside his room to the bathroom with a towel in hand. The door is shut, there is the sound of his belt hit the ground and water hitting the shower floor.)

Emma-Have dinner would be a start. (She not surprise by him doing this at all.)

Sean-Fine that will be great. See you there in an hour or you can stay and we can go over together.

Emma-I will stay (Looks around.) and maybe clean up some.

Sean-It's not too bad.

Emma-What ever you say. (She laughs as she picks up some of her clothes and his and put it in a bag to bring to a laundry mat. The cameras move as she moves. You are in the kitchen now. She picks up dishes and puts them into the dishwasher after rinsing them. Then Sean gets out of the shower.) Hey I am in here.

Sean-I told you not to clean. (Emma goes back in Sean's room him in a towel.)

Emma-Well I felt the need to. (She walks over to Sean's closet and gets him a shirt, and hands it to him.)

Sean-Hey do you want to hop in well I get the bike ready, and finish doing the dishes. (Emma is turned around, as Sean gets dressed.)

Emma-No, I don't have any clean clothes here and my mom might think something is up when I come home with wet hair.

Sean-Well I don't need a blow drier.

Emma-Lets go. I grabbed the laundry. (They go and get on the bike. Sean locks the door behind them)

When they get to Emma's she goes by the back and drops the laundry down the window.

Emma- Hey I'm home. (Reading) Hey Emma, Snake and me went out to dinner with Baby Jake. Order pizza. She picks up $20.

Sean-(Walks in behind Emma with the helmets in each hand.) So what's for dinner?

Emma-Pizza, mom and Snake aren't home. (Sean and Emma walk downs stairs. Sean starts the laundry Emma gives him more of her laundry too. Then she walks back up stairs to take a shower.)

Back at Marco house, he now knows that he must tell his parents so that can be himself around him. In his room, you see all of his clothes and must of him things are packed up and he moving them outside. Waiting so that his parents don't see him.

Marco-Mom and Dad, can I talk to you?

Mom-Is every thing okay?

Marco-Yes, I just have news to tell you (Looks away.) Ellie and I broke up.

Dad-I am sorry to hear that. (They walk away and Marco talks fast)

Marco- I never liked her.

Mom/ Dad-What do you mean? You never liked her you're friends I thought.

Marco-We are friends, but I never liked her that way.

Mom-Okay there are more girls. (They walk almost out of the room before Marco starts to talk again.)

Marco-Wait I am not done. (Takes a deep breath)

Mom/ Dad-Okay, what else is there?

Marco-Mom and Dad... I found out that I am.........

Mom-What sweetheart?

Dad-Yes, son what is it?

Marco-I am...(Takes a deeper breath) gay

Mom/Dad-What!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marco-Yes, I am gay. (Smiles.)

Dad-Get out of my house. I don't want any of your kind in here.

Marco- (Crying he goes and opens the door) I knew u would understand. (Slams it. On his cell phone he signs on to his screen name and sees that Jimmy is on.)(These are there real screen name from the website. BaddaBoom is Marco and badChicken is Jimmy.)

BaddaBoom-Hey, I need a ride now!

badChicken-Okay where are you?

BaddaBoom-I am outside my house.

badChicken-What is wrong with your parent's car?

BaddaBoom-Nothing it just...I will ask someone else to get me.

badChicken-Dude stay right there I will be there in five.

BaddaBoom-Thanks.

Emma is up stairs in the bathroom. She walks downs stairs into her room. Sean is in the living room watching TV. Emma is dressed as Sean walks downs stairs.

Emma-What kind of pizza do you want? (With the phones in her hand)

Sean-I don't care. What do you want?

Emma-Fine I will just order it. Hey I want a large pepperoni. It will be here in 30 minutes

Sean-Okay. (They walk up stairs put in a movie and cuddle up.)

Ellie sees a car pull up in her drive way. She quickly gets her mom in the back room and picks up the licker and beer bottles. She then sprays perfume, so that her house smells like something other then alcohol. She looks out the window when she done and she that it is Marco and Jimmy caring boxes to her front step. She opens the door and starts to talk to Marco.

Ellie-Marco, why are you crying and here with all these boxes?

Marco-I got kicked out of my house because I told them?

Ellie-I am so sorry have you told Dylan yet?

Marco-No, well he knew that I was telling them. I will tell him later, can I sleep here?

Ellie-Yeah as long as you want. (Looks over her shoulder to her mom in the back.)

Marco-Thank you so much.

Ellie-Any time, let me give you a hand. (They carry the rest of the boxes to the spare room next to Ellie's. Jimmy gives Marco a hug then goes home. Ellie then cooks dinner.)

Emma gets up and pays the pizza boy. She brings it into the kitchen and gets out paper plates.

Emma-What do you want to drink? (Looking into the refrigerator.)

Sean-Umm any thing is fine.

Emma-Coke?

Sean-Fine. (Sean pause the movie and gets up and grabs the pizza box and bring it out to the other room. Emma is right behind him with two cokes and plates.)

Ellie calls him to dinner, but Marco says he doesn't want to eat. Marco picks up the phone and puts it down and he does it five more time until he dials a number.

Paige-Hello.

Marco-Hey, can I talk to Dylan?

Paige-Sure, I will get him for you.

Marco-Thanks.

Paige-Dylan phone. It is Marco.

Dylan-Hold on I will get it in my room. Hey Marco, what's going on?

Marco-(Starts to cry.) They They

Dylan-What wrong?

Marco-They kicked me out. (Bawling out crying.)

Dylan-Where are you... I can pick you up now. (Dylan starts to put on his shoes and go down stairs.)

Marco-I am at Ellie's I staying here tonight.

Dylan-Okay if you need me I will be here all night. Call me in the morning, so that we spend the day together

Marco-Okay I will. See you then. (Hangs up and cries himself to sleep.)

Dylan-Okay bye. I love you.

Ellie knock on his door, but Marco doesn't answer. She opens the door. She and Marco sleep side by side all night.

Dylan walks downs stairs comply out of. Paige looks over to Dylan fearful. Spinner thinks that they broke up.

Paige-So how is Marco.

Dylan-What? Not so good.

Spinner-What is wrong

Dylan-His parents kick him out

Paige-Why?

Dylan-He told them that he was gay I never thought it would get this bad. I shouldn't have pushed him.

Spinner-You can't blame yourself.

Paige-Are you going to pick him up?

Dylan-No, he is at Ellie's for the night. Than in the morning we are going to talk some more.

The movie is just getting over with.

Emma-I wonder when they are going to get home? (Looks over at the clock.)

Sean-Not soon I hope. (Making out.)

Emma-Lets go. (With a smile on)

Sean-Why? (Puzzled.)

Emma-I mean to my room. (Gets up and pulls on Sean arm and head to the stairs.)

Sean-Won't your parents be mad. (Following.)

Emma-Yes, you can go out the window

Sean-Only if you're sure.

Emma- I am? (Emma goes down first and Sean follows. He slow starts as the make it on the bed Emma lets him go until a point where she starts. They make out for a good 30 minutes before the front doors opens)

Spike-Emma we're home.

Emma-Yeah mom I am down here. (To Sean) Go hurry I going up stairs, so that they don't come down here. (Kisses one last time. He moves to the window almost out before he remembers his jacket. He had the hamlets downs stairs from when he did the laundry.)

Sean-My jacket is up there (They both start to feel like o shit)

Emma-Hold on I will get it and go around to the front and say you forgot it.

Sean-Okay. (With a look like I don't want to get shoot by your dad.)

Spike-Hun I come down. (You hear the footsteps coming down fast.)

Emma-Well I coming up. (Looks back at the window as she opens the door and shuts it fast behind her.)

Spike-Okay was Sean here? (Tries to look in her room.)

Emma-Yeah he went 5 minutes ago (Thinking more like 5 seconds)

Spike-Okay well he forgot his jacket. I am opening up the door and if I find him you're in trouble.

Emma-He is not down there. (With a smile.)

Spike-Let me see then.

Emma-Fine I will go down there too. See no one. (Doorbell rings.)

Snake- Emma, Sean at the door.

Emma-See I told you... Hi, why are you here you just left? (They are both holding back laugher.)

Sean-I left my jacket.

Emma-O here it is.

Sean-(Wink.) Thanks

Emma-Bye.

Sean-Bye. (Kisses her on the cheek and waves bye to her parents.)

Next morning with the drama of last night how is today going to change.

Ellie and Marco wake up together. Marco gets up first and goes to the bathroom to see how bad his eyes were. Ellie then goes into the kitchen and gets out the bowls and cereal.

Marco-Hey Ellie how did you sleep?

Ellie-Not so good. You?

Marco-Not so good, too.

Ellie-I know what you mean.

Marco-I am going to call Dylan as soon as I take a shower and get dressed.

Ellie-You can use mine it is down the hallway and to your right.

Marco-Okay see you later.

Ellie-Okay. (She puts away one on the bowls and started to pop her rubber band.)

JT walks in the kitchen in a wife better and a drawstring pajama bottoms. He gets out cereal and starts to eat.

Mom-Sweetheart, we have new neighbors.

JT-Okay, why would I care?

Mom-There is a girl. (With a smile.)

JT-Wonderful. (Looks out the window.)

Mom-Why don't u go over there.

JT-Fine I will. (He gets a look at the girl. Eats fast then get dress and goes over there.)

Amber-Hey I am the new girl my name is Amber.

JT-Hey Amber, I am JT York at your services.

Amber-I am charmed have you heard about any parties tonight? (Looks over at her parents.)

JT-Sorry but no wait I can I get us into a rave but I will have to call around.

Amber-Bye maybe I will see you soon.

JT-Okay bye. (Walks away like why did I let her go kind of walk.)

Marco is in the bathroom. He gets out and goes into his room. He packs a bag then goes back out to eat breakfast. Then picks up the phone and dial a number.

Marco-Hi is Dylan there.

Mom-Sure hold on Marco.

Marco-Alright.

Dylan-Hey Marco, I will come and get you now if you're ready.

Marco-Yeah, I am. Can we just stay at your house and talk?

Dylan-That sounds great.

Marco-Can I bring my some of my things with me.

Dylan-Yeah, are you not staying at Ellie's anymore?

Marco-No, but I want to stay with you tonight.

Dylan-Okay, I going now. I'll be there in 5 minutes.

Marco-Okay see you soon.

Ellie walks into the kitchen.

Ellie-So when is he coming?

Marco-Like in 5 minutes. (She sees the bag next to Marco.)

Ellie-Are you going to go stay with him for the summer?

Marco-No, just for a few days.

Ellie-Just don't forget about me.

They hug as Ellie go into her mom room to give her Advil. She doesn't leave until Marco goes.

Emma wakes up and looks at the clock and calls Sean

Emma-Hey Sean, what are we going to do today?

Sean-(Still sleeping.) Umm, why don't you come over here?

Emma-Well I would have to ask parents. If I can't I will call you and if not I will be there 7 minutes. Don't let me forget to buy you a drier today

Sean-(Laughs) Okay bye.

Emma-Bye. (To Spike) Hey can I go over Sean today?

Spike-Yes don't be gone to long I want you home for dinner.

Emma-Okay I will be. (She changes and grabs their laundry and stuffs it in the bag and 20, so that she can go and buy a hair drier today.)

Dylan has just picked up Marco and they are on their way home. When they get their Marco stay behind some can't believe what he going to be doing.

Dylan-Mom! My friends going to be here for like 3 days is that fine with you.

Mom-Yes, who is it? (Walking into the front room.)

Marco-Me.

Mom-Well good to have you Marco.

Dylan-Lets go to my room and you can put your things down in there.

Marco-Fine. (They walk up the stairs hand in hand. They met Paige as the go into Dylan's room.)

Paige-Hey, are you staying here Marco?

Marco-Yes, here, Ellie's, and any one else who will take me in.

Paige-Well that is good. I am going over Spin's later, so I might see you until late.

Dylan/Marco- ok bye

Emma walks along the sidewalk as she does any time she going over Sean's. She reaches the back alley to his building. He sees him outside working on the bikes for other people so that he can pay bills.

Sean-Hey Baby, what took you so long?

Emma-Well I just and to get your laundry that you forgot in the dryer.

Sean-Thanks. (Kisses her leaning out so that she didn't get grease on her.)

Emma- I am going to take a shower.

Sean-Okay, after that I will then we need to go get a hair drier.

Emma-(Laughs.) Well I brought mine so that I wouldn't have wet hair. (Emma walks inside drops the laundry off on the bed and gets in the shower. After wards she gets her clothes out and changes. Then puts away the rest.)

Craig is home and just inching to see Manny again. Craig calls her up hoping that she will be able to do something.

Craig-Hello is Manny there?

Mom-Yes, just one moment. Manuel phone.

Manny-I will get it in my room. Hey.

Craig-Hi, do you want to go to the movies later?

Manny-Sure

Craig-Okay pick up around 730.

Manny-Well make it 7.

Craig-Fine, bye. (With a smile on.)

Manny-Bye.

They hang up and Manny goes into closet to find something to wear.

Spinner rings the doorbell. Paige goes to the door from the living room.

Paige-Bye you two!

Dylan/Marco-Bye. (From up stairs.)

Dylan-Does this make you feel better. (They are on the bed and start to kiss.)

Marco-Yeah, but I just want to talk and cuddle.

Dylan-I completely under stand it happens to most people, but not to me I was lucky.

Marco-I know. (Dylan turns on the TV and then they settled down.) Now this is good.

Dylan-Yes, I like it even more. (They talk about their life and other stuff.)

Ellie is sitting in the kitchen. She is waiting to hear any news from her dad, but none for a week.

Mom-Eleanor, where are you?

Ellie-I am in here.

Mom-I am hungry Eleanor.

Ellie-Hold on I will give you something. (She hates the fact that her dad is gone and she is her mother's slave. She makes a sandwich and brings it to her. Then, she goes into her room and grabs she CD player and sits outside. She looks over to her next-door neighbor, and sees people moving in, but never remembers the house to be for sale or rent.)

Ellie-(She walks over to a guy caring in boxes.) Hey, when did you move in?

Aaron-O Hey, (Turns around.) I always lived here I just been away, so when did you move in. Would be the question?

Ellie-I say two years now. My name is Ellie, what is yours?

Aaron-Mine is Aaron and that why I don't know you, because that right a round the time I left.

Ellie-Can I help?

Aaron-Well if you want to their boxes in the back of my car right there. I'll wait

Ellie-Okay. (Ellie goes into the truck and grabs a medium sized box. As she walks back to where Aaron was standing she looked over to her house and she sees her mom drinking.)

Aaron-Ready?

Ellie-Yeah, show the way.

Aaron walks up a flight of stairs to the first bedroom on the right. You see up on the walls posters of bands. They can be any ones. Aaron drops the box down then shows Ellie where to put hers. They continue to bring in boxes and chat along they away about things.

You see a bike rolling up, and stops with a screech. Sean flips up his visor and then takes off his helmet. He gets off and helps Emma's with hers.

Sean-Did you like it?

Emma-It was great.

Sean-Do you want some thing to eat?

Emma-Yeah, but I have to be getting home, because my mom want me home before dinner, so do you want to come to my house?

Sean-Yes just let me take a shower first. (He pushes the bike into a shed then walks in with Emma in front.)

Emma-I will wait out here. (She turns on the TV and sits down on the couch.)

Sean-Okay. (He walks back to his room and doesn't shut the door. The camera goes through the door and you see him get undressed and then put a towel around him and walks into the hall where the bathroom is.)

Emma-(Calls her mom on Sean's phone.) Hey, mom.

Mom-Hi, when are you going to come home?

Emma-Like in 20 minutes and can Sean come from to dinner.

Mom-Yeah, he has to go before we go to bed.

Emma-I know, bye.

Mom-Bye.

Emma turns off the TV, and goes into Sean room and starts to put away his clothes that he left in the bag. Then she hears the water turn off, and goes behind the door. Sean doesn't hear the TV on can't see Emma.

Sean-Emma, where are you? (Hears nothing.) Fine just if your cleaning stop. (He walks to his room and shuts the door, walks to his closet and about to drop his towel.)

Emma-Boo!

Sean-(Puts his towel back around him.) God Emma don't do that.

Emma- Why? (Goes over to him and kisses him.)

Sean-Umm? (Kisses her back with passion and walks her back to the bed. Emma pushes him away.)

Emma-You should get dressed. (Moves way from the bed and opens the door and shuts it. Sean looks up and shakes his head. Emma then opens up the bathroom door and splashes cold water on her face. Sean gets dressed fast so that they can talk about it.)

Sean-Emma where are you?

Emma-(Opens the door.) Lets go.

Sean-Do you want to talk about it?

Emma-Later, maybe, I don't know. Lets go

Sean-Sure. (They walk outside and Sean brings the bike out of the shed. He puts on Emma's helmet and then his, and they hop on the bike and drives away. Emma hold on tighter then before, but Sean says nothing because he all ready knows why. When they get there they sit next to each other. They hardly talk unless someone talks to them first. After dinner Sean and Emma do dishes and then sit on the couch. Emma talks up and puts a movie and the cuddle. Camera starts to back away when you see them start to talk. Emma and Sean both have a big smile on and they give each other a hug long kiss.)

Craig picks Manny up on time. They go to there make out spot and almost go all the way before Manny stop him.

Manny-Craig I don't want to sex in your car in the middle of nowhere.

Craig-(Pulling away from her and starting the car.) Fine I understand lets go to the movies.

Manny-Craig I am not saying we can't have ever again. It just I don't want it in a car where people can see.

Craig-I get it. (Puts his arm around her.)

Manny-I love you. You know that.

Craig-Yeah, I love you too. (The ride seems to be short, but it was a good 15 minutes.)

Manny-What movie do you want to see.

Craig-How about (Any movie.)?

Manny-Yeah sounds great. (They walk up the window and pay for their tickets. Then, walk in to the movies hand in hand.)

Amber is in her room changing into her clubbing clothes and grabs her cell phone. And leaves her room with one looks at the mirror.

Amber-I am going to go out be home before morning I think.

Mom-Okay. (Her mom wishes that just she can have control over but she doesn't.)

Amber-(She walks over to JT's house and rings the doorbell and steps back.)

JT-(He is walking down the stairs when he hears the doorbell ring. He looks to see whom it is and sees Amber. Coming from the kitchen is his mom asking fast he says.) I will get that Mom.... Well hey Amber

Mom-Okay.(She turns back around.)

Amber-Hey, do you want to find a party?

JT-(Looking her up and down.) Fine I will tell my mom... Mom I am going to show Amber the girl who just moved around town be back later. I have my cell with me

Mom-Okay don't be too late. (JT shuts the door and him and Amber head to the bus stop around the corner.)

JT-So where are we going?

Amber-The heard about a raven that always going on.

JT-Fine my friend sometimes is spinning there

Amber-Who is your friend?

JT-Chris.

(They just made the bus. It was about a 10-minute ride. JT paid the 5 dollars cover charge. When they walked in through the doors all guys heads turn to Amber. Then you see Chris talking girl.)

Chris-Hey, Missy when are you on tonight?

Missy-Like in an hour.

Chris-Too bad...what happen to your arm. (Reached and touched a burse.)

Missy-(Pulling away.) O nothing I just fell.

Chris-(He hears his name called for next DJ.) Well it my turn, Bye. (He looks back at her as he walks to the stage.)

Missy-Bye. (Sadness comes over her.)

JT and Amber starts to dance.

JT-There is my friend Chris spinning now.

Amber-He is good.

Chris-(You only spin for 30 min so that every one can get a chance. He sees JT walks over there.) Hey did you like it?

JT-It was good.

Chris-(Looks over to the left and sees a girl hanging on JT.) Who is your friend?

Amber-Well, I am Amber. (She smiles.)

Chris- I am Chris... how long have you been Toronto?

Amber-Just moved in today.

Chris-Well, welcome to the Hot Spot.

Amber-Thank you. (She, JT, and Chris go out on the dance floor and they are doing sandwiches. Amber is the best dancer out there so everyone is around her.) When dose this place close down.

JT-I have no clue. (They keep on dancing.)

Amber-Do they have beer.

Chris-Yeah but you have to be 18.

Amber-Trust me, you don't have to be 18. (Amber walks off to the bar. Missy just finishes spinning and joins Chris on the dance but keeps an eye on the clock.)

In the movies, in the back you see Craig and Manny making out and it close to the end of the movie.)

Craig-Did you like the movies?

Manny-Yes. (Forgetting about earlier.)

Craig-Well when do have to be home?

Manny-I am not sure I would have to call.

Craig-Call.

Manny-(Gets out her cell phone.) Okay hold on .... Hello mom, when do I have to be home

Mom-Why?

Manny-(To Craig) Why? (In panic mood.)

Craig-Say you're going over Emma's and you might sleepover.

Manny-Well, I was thinking about going over Emma's and may be sleeping over.

Mom-That would be fine when do I pick you up.

Manny-Umm, well I will walk home, because I don't know when.

Mom-Fine I will be home all night if you need a ride.

Manny-We have all night.

Craig-You rock. (Give her a big kiss.)

Manny-I know what are we going to do. (Walking to the car.)

Craig-Go back to my house.

Manny-That would be great.

Craig-Yeah it would be. (Opening the door.)

Manny-(In the car.) Lets go.

Craig and Manny get to Craig's house and start to make out on the front porch.

Manny-Wait where is every body

Craig-Out.

Manny-Okay. (Craig pushes Manny against the door and then opens it. Manny and Craig drops their stuff right at the door.)

Craig-Lets go up stairs. (Kissing on the way up. Manny opens his bedroom door. They make to the bed. Craig takes off Manny shirt as she takes his off. Manny pulls away.)

Manny-Do you have condoms?

Craig-Yeah, hold on. (Goes out of the room and into Joey's bathroom. Where would he keep them? He starts opening everything. It takes him a good five minutes but it feels like a lifetime. Meanwhile..)

Manny-(On Her cell phone.) Emma, can you cover for me.

Emma-Yeah, why where are you?

Manny-Well I am over Craig's.

Emma-Okay, don't have to say more, but use something.

Manny-I am bye thanks.

Emma-Bye

Sean-Who was that?

Emma-No one.

Sean-Okay.

Manny(Calling someone different.) Mom

Mom-Yes

Manny-Well I am sleeping over Emma's and her mom will give me a ride tomorrow.

Mom-Okay, goodnight.

Manny-Goodnight.

The camera goes back to Craig's room and you see him coming into the room with a hand full of condoms. They begin to kiss again. Craig take off his pants. He turns on the music. Manny take off her pants. And then they move under the covers. Then, Craig starts kissing Manny all over. Manny's bra and thong come off and Craig's boxers come off and he grabs a condom. The scene begins to back out with them moving as one.

Emma and Sean are still on the couch.

Mom-Emma, Sean has to go now

Emma-Okay

They walk over to the front door and kiss.

Sean-Are you sure about tomorrow night?

Emma-Yeah. (She opens the door and Sean gets on his bike.)

At the Rave things are heating up, but for JT to curfew he has to leave now. JT can't go with Amber there. Amber is in with a guys dancing getting drink after drink and maybe high on something. JT finds Chris over with Missy dancing. He walks over and taps Chris on the shoulder.

JT-Hey Chris I have to go will you keep an eye out for Amber?

Chris-Okay bye. (Keeps dancing with Missy and until midnight.)

Missy-Hey Chris, when are you going to be going because I have to walk home?

Chris-Uumm, I am not sure my friend wants me to watch this girl, so that she doesn't get in trouble.

Missy-Well let me know okay so that I can have some one to walk with.

Chris-That will be fine. (They keep on dancing.)

Missy-Chris I have to go will you walk with me.

Chris-Yeah let me get Amber.

Missy-Hurry I have to be home in 30 minutes.

Chris-Okay I will meet you at the door

Missy-Fine. (Missy makes it through the crowed.)

Chris-Sorry boys, it times for her to go home. (You see some of them ready for a fight.)

Amber-(Drunk.) Hey uhh...... Chris, (Falls right on her butt.) how do I get out of here?

Chris-This way(Holding her up so that she wont fall to much.)..... Missy do you mind if she comes to I have to get her home, I promised JT.

Missy-Sure what ever I have to get home before one.

Chris-Well than lets go

Amber-(Falls again but this time it was harder for them to get her up.) Yeah.

Missy-(Looks down at her watch 20 minutes.) I have to run I can't be late sorry bye.

Chris-(Gives her a hug.) Be safe, bye. (Sad.)

Amber-(They make it to the bus with out any more major falls.) Chris (Goes over in the bushes and pukes.)

Chris-(Holding back her hair.) How much did you drink?

Chris and Amber get on the bus home. Chris only knows where she lives because of hanging out at JT's.

Chris-This is where you live. (Amber pushes him away.) Don't hurt yourself.

Amber-Bye (Falling and trying to put the key in the hole.)

Chris-Let me help you. (Walking up, puts the key in the hole and opens the door. He takes her upstairs to the only room up there.) Here you go your nice bed.

Amber-(Tries to kiss him, and he pulls away.) Bye

Chris-Bye. (He walks down the stairs and shuts the door. As soon as he outside he shakes his head and makes his way to his house.)


	3. All is Fair in Love and War

Hospital smells like disinfect as Hazel moves through the halls of the cancers ward pushing a squeaky chart. She looks over to a familiar room with a boy in a chair and his father in bed. The cart is left outside as she goes in to talk to the boy before heading to her half of the ward.

Hazel-Hey, Tom, you're here again.

Tom-Yeah, it is not looking to good this time.

Hazel-Okay I have to go I will talk to you later, bye.

Tom- Bye

The house is quite the parents are at work. In Amber's room, we look at her clock as it is noon right next to it is Advil and a bottle of water. The phone rings and Amber is still sleeping of her hang over from last night. She goes over to grab the phone and in is knocked over. When she finally gets the phone her head is killing her.

Amber-Who the hell is this!

JT-Owww someone sure did wake up on the wrong side of the bed today.

Amber-I haven't woke up, yet and will stop talking so loud.

JT-Ooo I see really hung over.

Amber-So what!

JT-Well, be careful next time Chris won't always be there to take your drunken ass home.

Amber-I know how to take care of myself, you or any one else doesn't have to take me home

JT-Fine I won't, bye.

Amber-Bye. Slams the phone down and takes the Advil, which she uses all to often.

Aaron is thinking of the girl named Ellie. He just met her yet he can't get her out of his mind. As he gets up to go downstairs for lunch he is looking out of his window and he sees that Ellie is home. He smells his armpits and jumps in the shower. When walking into the kitchen he sees her parents making lunch.

Aaron-Hey, Mom and Dad.

Mom and Dad-Hey.

Dad-What are you going to be doing today?

Aaron-The girl next-door named Ellie seems cool, so I am going to hang out with her.

Mom-Don't goes and start any thing now. (And gives him the guilty look like you just got back from rehab don't get out just to go there again F.Y.I. he is 18)

Aaron- I won't, Mom when I said I would stop I meant it. I will never going back to living like that not knowing one day from another. He stops talking it is hard talking for him about what he was like back than.

Over at Ellie's, we see her mom walking to the back of the house holding on the walls for balance. As Ellie watch her mom deteriorating, the phone rings. Ellie secretly hopes it is her father saying he is coming home.

Ellie-Hello

Marco-Hey Ellie, I am staying at Dylan's for right now.

Ellie-Are you going to be staying there all summer?

Marco-I think, as long as they will take me.

Ellie-Well, I see how it is you get a boyfriend and leave me.

Marco-Why don't I just change that?

Ellie-You maybe to late, there is this guy, which just moved back in with his parents next door.

Marco-So what is his story?

Ellie-His name is Aaron and is really... (Door bell rings goes up and gets it) Hello Aaron.

Aaron-Hey are you doing any thing today?

Ellie-Hold on. Hey Marco, I have to call you back later bye.

Marco-Okay bye. (Hangs up the phone wondering what is going to happen between the two of them.)

Aaron-O is Marco your boyfriend

Ellie- He is my ex, but there is no way we're going to be dating again.

Aaron-Alright (with a smile), so do you want to hang out today?

Ellie-Yeah, (Looking back at her parents bedroom.) that would be good.(Feeling guilty because her mom doesn't have any thing close to her.)

Tom-Where do u want to go, I have a car?

Ellie-Anywhere, away from here.

In the Car

Ellie-Why did you move out and then back in?

Tom-Long story, which no one needs to no right now.

Ellie-Yeah, I have things that no one needs to know about.

Tom-It sounds like we both have dark past, and maybe we are made for each other.

Ellie-You think so. (Puts her hand on his)

Tom-Yeah, I do (smiles)

Jimmy's parents are out once again and leaving him and Ashley alone. They are both sitting on the couch watching TV. Jimmy turns it off and looks at Ashley deep into her eye like you just want to kiss her but you can't. He smiles at her instead and turns away.

Jimmy-What have you been writing?

Ashley-Um well, here something I been writing, it is called Why (She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small notebook, and turns a few pages and begins to read out loud. It is by me I hope you like it.)

Why

You're never coming back

You left me standing on the comer

I've been holding on to tight

I am falling

To far out of reach

I can't grab anything

I am not going to try any more

You are only in my mind now with everything I have

Why

Memories

Hurt

Because you meant so much

So

Go

Run

Leave

Just please

Don't say anything

Because crying feels like rain to me

It is so normal to cry ever minute of everyday

Why o Why

Why now and not later

Why did you have to go like this

Why did I let you

It's too cold now lips are blue without you

It is dark without

Hold on tight to me so that I can feel

Why o Why

I am not sure now what to do

All I have is you

All I had was you

I don't want it any more

I want something else to plague my life

I do now so bad

Why

Just standing on the corner I see you

Walking to me

I smile

A smile so simple but not

Walking back to you

I remember everything you did

No I won't not any more

My feet are moving

If I can just make into your arms

There I go again falling

Crying feels like rain to me now cause of you

I know no other I am unsure

But I can only say

Why

Now and not later

Did you have to go like this

Hold on tight to me so that I can feel

You make me fell to you but then you move

You're to far out to grab

I fell nothing

Try nothing

Why

I left the corner

Left with pride head held up high

Left the memories

I still have the coldness the darkness

I don't have the memories

The things that hurt us the most

I had to leave the good ones too

Just to get ride of you

I gave so much to be with you

Left so much more to leave you

Why o Why

But I still go back time-to-time

Feel the good that is you

Feel the hate I have for you

Why do I do this to myself

Why

L

O

V

E

Love

Why o Why

(Ashley is crying because it is about Jimmy. Jimmy is trying to hold back his tries)

Jimmy-Woo what is that about?

Ashley-You don't know. Don't give me that crap

Jimmy-I know but I want to be wrong!

Ashley-But, you're right, there is no way around it.

Jimmy-I know we can never be the same, but I willing to try again.

Ashley-You can't love me like this you already said you couldn't.

Jimmy-I want to I love you, so much. It won't be like last time

Ashley-I can't not after, you and Craig. He cheated on me with Manny. We tried before Jimmy! You can't. All we are and going to be are friends!

Jimmy-No! I fell cold, darkness, and I want you to have the happy memories, too.

Ashley-I feel all of that and more, but no!

Jimmy-Than, why not!

Ashley-You, you are my first love Jimmy. We can never be the same!

Jimmy-I know, but we can get close to it. I don't care; that you're gothic, punk or what ever you want to call yourself, what maters is that we love each other! I know you love me, too!

Ashley-No, I don't! Jimmy and Ashley are friends no boy/girl in front of it!

Jimmy-It funny, how that when you say no it sounds like, yes, Jimmy I want to be with you, and I love you forever!

Ashley-Fuck you, Jimmy!

Jimmy-No matter, what you say I know you love me too! (Grabs on to her to make her see that he isn't messing around)

Ashley-No, Jimmy, I don't. (Slaps him across the face)

She gets up and runs to the door and looks over at Jimmy and balls out crying. She slams the door and waits a moment to see if Jimmy will come aft her, but no. Jimmy looks over to the door, and walks to in and has his on the handle, but turned around begins to cry as he goes up stairs to his room. As she walks home, she looks over her shoulder ever so often to see maybe if he coming just and around corner, but Jimmy is in his room crying.

Hospital has the same smell as before. Hazel goes by the room the same way as before, but as she about to knock on the door she feels a tap on her shoulder. Tom has a big smile on his face.

Tom- Hey, Hazel, how is it going?

Hazel- Pretty good, you?

Tom-What do you think? I might have to live with my mom. She has her own world and that doesn't include me.

Hazel-I knows. I have seen her come in and out sometimes. She looks a real wake job. Tom you can't beat yourself up over it. I won't let you go. He is going to live I feel it.

Tom-I knows, but just having to live with her even a day is like hell. (Be quite so that no one hears them)

Hazel-Yeah, I can relate.

Tom-How could you relate? (With an attitude you would give your mom when you are really pissed off)

Hazel-I am Muslim. I bet you didn't know that. Girls like 20 or so, beat my friends and me up. They corned my friends who weren't even Muslim and me and everyone watched the teachers hardly got them off of us. We were lucky not have gotten surgery. My friends I was so happy they were there, because they had me was holding them off as long as possible and then everyone started kicking me I couldn't get up but it only lasted maybe 20 minutes, but it felt like a life time. If that is not hell I don't know what is. I haven't even told you the worse part the girl who organized it was my best friends since preschool.

Tom-I am sorry. I had no clue. (He knows looks at the floor not knowing what to do with his sham)

Hazel-Yeah well you weren't the one who did it. How about a break from all the misery. When I get off you come with me to the dot to get something to eat. Hospital food isn't that good that all you been eating (Look into and you still see them beating her and the friends up)

Tom-Sure, let me just tell my dad. (You walk into the room, and his dad already looks dead)

Hazel-Yeah I get off like 20 minutes.

Tom-Okay lets meet at the gift shop.

Hazel-Okay, see you then.

In the Car, you see Aaron and Ellie listening to (your favorite radio station but it has to be rock/alternative mine would be 99X). Also, Aaron has his arm around Ellie stroking her hair.

Ellie-We better start getting back. (Looking at her watch it is almost been 6 ½ hours driving in the car)

Aaron-Yeah, I don't need you in trouble.

Ellie-No one in my house would care.

Aaron-Why would you say that?

Ellie-My dad is overseas.

Aaron-So you're all by yourself?

Ellie-Yeah, I am. (Happy to know that he doesn't know about her mom)

Aaron-So, they're no reasons for you to stop seeing me?

Ellie-None at all. (Smiles as she leans in closer)

Aaron-Well lets go back. (Looking kind of sad because he doesn't want this night to end)

Time is that it is close to 11 but not there yet. So yeah time spend up

As they walk up to the front door there is love in the air. Hazel has the keys in her hand as she puts them in the door Tom stops her. Hazel is ready to get a kiss, but no.

Tom-So, are you working all week?

Hazel-Yeah I am.

Tom-Maybe, we can do this again sometime?

Hazel-I would have it no other way.

Tom-I glad.

Hazel-I will be looking forward to it.

Tom-Bye. (Gives her a kiss on the check, but she wanted more)

Hazel-Bye. (Opens the door with a smile and than shuts it picks up the phone and calls Paige on her cell phone)

Paige-Hello Hazel.

Hazel-Guess what just happen?

Paige-What.

Hazel-Me and Tom just started going out. I think.

Paige-It was bound to happen just like Heather Sinclair boob job. (Just had to add her.)

Hazel-True so true.

Paige-Any juicy details?

Hazel-None really, all he gave me was a peck on the check. Any for me?

Paige-Well Marco I believe is to be moving in with Dylan.

Hazel-WHAT!

Paige-He told his parents that he was gay. He got kicked out and than he was here, and will be here until further notice.

Hazel-OMG! I can't believe this, so you get to see two fine men in the morning.

Paige-Yeah, two big details one is my brother and they are both gay.

Hazel-Sad, but I have to get off the phone, get online later. Bye

Paige-Alright I will. Bye.

The house is quite because the baby is sleeping. Emma is looking down at her watch as she sees that it is 11:15. She walks down the stairs as she reaches the door she speaks.

Emma-I am going to bed.

Spike-Alright sweetie sees you in the morning.

Emma-Goodnight. (She opens the door and sees Sean at the window, but she not surprised to see him there.)

Sean-Hey. (He is wearing a wife-beater and sweat pants)

Emma-Be quite other people live here.

Sean-You're the one who didn't want to go to my house. There is no one living there now.

Emma-Well your right on that part, but still shhh.

Sean-Fine. (Kisses Emma)

Emma-I am going to change so turn around. (He turns around)

Sean-Okay (5 minutes later) can I look now.

Emma-Yes.

Sean-So what side of the bed do you want. (Like he didn't already know)

Emma-The right what do you think. (Turns on the radio just so that she can hear. They get under the covers and Sean warps his arm around her. Emma turns to face him and they begin the make-out. Sean pulls away to talk)

Sean-I love you.

Emma-I love you too, goodnight. (Emma turns back around and gets comfortable)

Sean-Goodnight (Sean warps his arm around her again as the fall asleep)

At Ellie's front step she and Aaron are talking about bands that they would like to have backstage pass for.

Ellie-The warp tour this summer is going to rock backstage passes for any one of those would rock.

Aaron-Yeah they would.

Ellie hears a crash from the back of the house. –Oo I better go

Aaron-Alright. (Leans over and kisses Ellie for a good 3 minutes. Then there is another crash.) What was that?

Ellie-Nothing, I have to go bye. (Walks to the door with her key and opens the door and shuts it quick.)

Aaron-Bye. (He walks to over to his house opens the door and walks up stairs in his room he looks over to Ellie's and sees the back house has all the lights on.) I wonder if your life is more screwed up then mine.

JT is at his computer and he hears a click clack at his window. He walks to his window and looks down and see no one.

JT-Who is out there?

Amber-It me now come on lets goes have some fun. (She is wearing a tub top and a shirt that would fit five year-old.) JT-No, I don't want to.

Amber-Why not? (Like no one else has ever turned her down.)

JT-Because it almost midnight.

Amber-So?

JT-The last bus stops at 1230.

Amber-Fine

JT-Pleas stay in. (Because he doesn't want her to get trapped somewhere)

Amber-Why should I again?

JT-One, you won't have a ride. Two if u get drunk or high you might not be able to bet back home or tell any one where you live.

Amber-Well I will call around see if there is any one who can give me a ride. (Like she always needs to party)

JT-You don't know any one.

Amber-Right I forgot about that one. (Mad and makes a mental to find someone with a hot car.) That makes you happy I am staying in.

JT-Fine, goodnight.

Amber-Whatever.

Next morning at the Simpson/Nelson house, Emma didn't set a clock so that Sean would so before any one would come down stairs.

Emma-OMG! Sean you need to go it is 11.

Sean-Hold on, I was just sleeping.

Emma-Go now.

Sean-I going gosh (Kisses as he getting off the bed)

Emma-Bye

Sean-Bye (Sean goes to the window and leaves. He walks down the alley to his motorbike, and looks down the alley as he puts his helmet on. Emma walks up stairs and is greeted in the kitchen by her mom.)

Spike-Good morning.

Emma-Good morning, can I go out today?

Snake-Let me guess who, is it Sean?

Spike-Why sure.

Emma-Thanks, bye. (Grabs toast and walks back down stairs to get her towel so that she can take a shower)

The doorbell rings at Ashley's. She looks down and sees it is Jimmy and waits in her room to think about what to say to him.

Mom-I got it ... Why hello Jimmy.

Jimmy-Hey is Ashley here?

Mom-Yeah one moment?

Jimmy-Thanks.

Mom-Ashley Jimmy is here!

Ashley is still mad from yesterday, but her heart says go- Okay Hey

Jimmy is sitting on the stairs- Hey we need to talk.

Ashley-Yeah I know.

Jimmy-I am sorry about yesterday I pushed you too far and if you don't feel like that I will understand.

Ashley-You have nothing to be sorry about

Jimmy-Yeah I do I should never let they way u dress or present yourself affect they way I liked you.

Ashley- But it was they way you felt. (She sits next to him) I am the one how should be sorry

Jimmy-No, I pushed you and now I don't even know what are we friends, dating, do we hate each other or do we love each other.

Ashley-I don't know Jimmy, but you will always have parts of my heart... The parts that hurt.

Jimmy-I can't do the friend thing not until I figure things out. Bye (Jimmy walks away not even looking back for fear of bawling out crying. He now wishes he took the car.)

Ashley goes inside looks out at her love and cries and cries and remembers how she loved him and was going to have sex with him. -I am not letting him get away any more. (Opens the door and screams) JIMMY! Wait I felt it too. I am cold without you. I love you Jimmy

Jimmy turns around and runs to her-I thought you would never come.

Ashley-Just don't break me. I am made of glass.

Jimmy-I will never let you drop (Start to make out and go back to Ashley)


	4. It's something unpredictable, but in the...

Manny picks up the phone and calls Emma.

Emma-Hello.

Manny-Hi.

Emma-What is going on?

Manny-Nothing much why don't we have a girl's day out.

Emma-Sure let me ask…. Mom can I got out with Manny today?

Spike-Yeah where are you going?

Emma-Like to mall.

Spike-Alright have your cell on just in case I need to call you.

Emma-I can go Manny.

Manny-Okay lets meet up at your house at 2.

Emma-That sounds good.

Terrie is in her car looking her best. She hears her cell phone rings looks around for a couple of seconds and she finds it.

Terrie-Hello

Ashley-Hey

Terrie-Any thing happening tonight?

Ashley-Well something happened last night.

Terrie-What?

Ashley-Well me and Jimmy…

Terrie-Not another fight?

Ashley-No we are together…I think

Terrie-For real.

Ashley-Yeah!

Terrie-Can't believe you two. (Parking) I am here at the shoot and I have to go get ready, but I will call you as soon as I am done bye.

Ashley-Bye.

Ellie is home alone in her home popping her rubber band she hears another glass breaks. She can't stand no longer being alone she picks up the phone and calls some one.

Aaron-Hello.

Ellie-Hi is Aaron there

Aaron-Yeah this is him who is this?

Ellie-It me, Ellie.

Aaron-Ooo hey.

Ellie-I was wondering if you could give me a ride to my work.

Aaron-Sure, where do you work?

Ellie-I work for Caitlin.

Aaron-Okay when do you have to been there?

Ellie-in like 1 hour. (She knows she doesn't have to work today, but she has to get out of the house

Aaron-Okay I come over soon to get you.

Ellie-Thanks you bye.

Aaron-Okay bye.

We see a smile go on her face. She crosses the hallway and into the bathroom and the shower goes on. She comes out in a towel wrapped around her she walks into her room and come out dressed to impress. Then she walks over to her drunken Mom and takes her bottle out of her hand, puts a blanket over her, a bucket next to her and kisses her- Please stop

Drug Store on the corner where everyone goes into and it was the same one where Jimmy and Spinner bought condoms in the first season. Sean walks in and than Craig they both see each other but don't talk to each other and look at each other for a minute or two.

Sean-Hey Craig, why are you here?

Craig-Eh Hi no reason you?

Sean-Yeah same.

They both walk towards the back where they keep the condoms but stopping every so often to see what the other one is doing Sean reaches the display first

Craig-So you and Emma? (Looking down at what Sean grabs.)

Sean-What?

Craig-You know..

Sean-Well you and Manny

Craig-Yeah.

Sean-Well Emma and me haven't,.. Yet.

Craig-Dude how long have you been dating?

Sean-7th grade, but we broke up a couple of times

Craig-Well that cool, ehh?

Sean-I have to go, bye. (Sean feels out of place knowing that Craig and Manny have and they haven't.)

Craig-Yeah bye.

Both go to opposite side of the store to check out.

Ellie is outside waiting to avoid Aaron seeing inside of her house where her mother lays drunk on the couch. Aaron turns the corner to the front walk and see Ellie sitting and he smiles.

Aaron-Hey, you look great.

Ellie-Thanks, lets get a move on.

They walk over to the car with both the idea of grabbing each others hand and never letting go of it forever and ever. They get in the car and the radio is blasting. Aaron turns down the music and turns to Ellie and starts to talk to her.

Aaron-Do you need a ride home?

Ellie-Yeah.

Aaron-Okay(Smile). What time do you get off work?

Ellie-6.

Aaron-Do you want to get a bite to eat afterwards?

Ellie-Yeah have you been to the dot, yet?

Aaron-No, do they have good food?

Ellie-Yeah it like a grill place.

Aaron- Sounds good.

Ellie-Do you know where we are going?

Aaron-Not a clue.

Ellie-Just up there a mile then turn left at the light turn right and there the building.

Aaron-Thanks.

Emma is walking up the stairs and the doorbell rings… it's Manny.

Emma-Come on in Manny.

Manny-Alright.

Emma-Let me get my purse and then we can head out.

Manny-Okay.

Emma-Bye my mom.

Spike-Bye

They start to walk and Manny looks around her shoulders and begins to talk.

Manny-When we get there can we talk?

Emma-We can talk now.

Manny-Well you know Craig and me are together, and that we are having sex.

Emma-O MY GOD, are you pregnant?

Manny-No, it that I don't know if I should go on the pill.

Emma-Well if you want. Did you talk to Craig about it?

Manny-I don't want him to know.

Emma-Why?

Manny-Because then he might not want to wear condom.

Emma-Than tell him no sex.

Manny-It's not that simple.

Emma-Yeah it is Sean and I haven't.

Manny-Are you waiting until you get married.

Emma-I just want it to be perfect.

Manny-Okay, but I think I might go on the pill.

Emma-I am always here for you.

Manny-I know, will you come will me?

Emma-May be I should ask my mom about goin on the pill

Manny-Why are you and Sean going to have sex?

Emma-Well he sleeps over sometimes and I go over his house and sleepover.

Manny-What do you mean he comes over and sleeps and does nothing?

Emma-Well, yeah.

Manny-That so great, so you cuddle?

Emma-Yeah Manny, don't make a big deal about it.

Manny- It is.

Emma-No.

Manny-Yeah you're seeking around.

Emma-Well only that if my mom found out that she would have a heart attack.

Manny-You never no you are going into 10th grade.

Emma-Well I think just talking to her about the pill will be enough.

Manny-I would wait until you and Sean really want to have sex just in case your mom doesn't like the idea of you going on the pill.

Emma-Well yeah maybe I just won't go on the pill.

Manny-We are here, so lets shop. Well sometimes next week I will go to the clinic.

Terrie on her cell phone-Hello is Ashley there?

Ashley-This is her.

Terrie-Hey Ash, what is going on with you and Jimmy I thought you closed that chapter of your life?

Ashley-I did and now it a new whole thing with us.

Terrie-How? he can't except you as you are though.

Ashley-Yes, he can I just know.

Terrie-Well, I believe in your decision.

Ashley-What did you wear for the fashion shoot?

Terrie-Well why don't I show you because I am not that far from your house.

Ashley-Alright.

Terrie-Yeah, I will be there in 20 minutes?

Ashley-You need to stay for dinner, so that I can tell You everything.

Terrie-Okay see you then.

Ashley-See you later.

Paige walks up to the door and knocks Kendra answers the door.

Kendra-I will go and get Spinner.

Paige-Thanks

Spinner-Hey Honey Bun.

Paige-Hey Spin.

Spinner-What is wrong?

Paige-Nothing it just Dean.

Spinner-What did he do

Paige-It been over a year I still can't get over him.

Spinner-I am sorry.

Paige-No, you shouldn't be what he did was wrong no one should be sorry,

Spinner-Yeah your right.

Paige-The worst part about it was that he did it to Manny too, and who knows whom else?

Spinner-He a monster he feeds off people being hurt.

Paige-I don't want this to control my life, but it still does.

Spinner-You have me now.

Paige-I want you to come with me get some clothes.

Spinner-Okay? He goes upstairs grabs cloths and heads downs back to the porch. I am ready. Where are we going to go to.

Paige-No where special.

In the car Spinners looks around and notices it is the way to Paige's house.

Spinner-Are we going back to your house?

Paige-Yeah.

Spinner-No way, you are hurting I wont do this tonight.

Paige-Who said we were?

Spinner-Well you ask me to bring clothes and we are going back to your house.

Paige-Nothing is going to happen………Call your mom and say I dropping you off at Jimmy's later and than call Jimmy to cover for you.

Spinner-You really want me to sleepover. (Gets out his cell and dials a number)

Mom-Hey.

Spinner-Hey mom, I going to go to Jimmy's after I go to Paige's.

Mom-That will be fine just have your cell on.

Spinner-Bye.

Mom-Bye. (Hangs up and Dials Jimmy's Cell.)

Jimmy-Hey Spin.

Spinner-Hey will you cover for me.

Jimmy-Why?

Spinner-I going to be at Paige's

Jimmy-Are you two going to have sex?

Spinner-No,(Looks over at Paige) she needs me tonight.

Jimmy-Alright Dude.

Spinner-I own you big time.

Jimmy-Yeah whatever just have a good time, bye.

Spinner-Bye.

It was quite the rest of the car trip to Paige's house until the reach the front door.

Emma and Manny leave the mall with a whole bunch of bags.

Emma-I think we bought the whole mall.

Manny-Yeah… also What was with you get all that sexy underwear?

Emma-Nothing.

Manny-Is this the same girl who said she would never wear thongs.

Emma-Well, did I really say never? (They start to laugh.)

Manny-Yes you did. Is it for Sean?

Emma-Some day.(Rolls her eyes)

Manny-Soon I might add.

Emma-I really have no clue.

Manny-When we go to the sex clinic with me get the pill, too.

Emma-Yeah I think I need to because I love Sean I and I am ready.

Manny-I can never talk to my mom about this kind of stuff I am so lucky to have a best friend like you.

Emma-Yeah you are.

Manny-Are you going to be giving Sean a fashion show.

Emma-Well Manny, are you going to be giving Craig one.

Manny-Well, half of my stuff that I bought is bras, thongs, and g-strings.

Emma-So that's a yes.

Manny-Yeah and that's a no for you.

Emma-No..

Manny-Wait you are?

Emma-It is a maybe.

Manny- He won't see half of the things you bought though.

Emma-The trick is not letting my mom finding out what I bought because she will have a cow.

Manny-Just go by your window and throw the bag down.

Emma-Yeah hopefully they aren't in the living room because there is no way getting around those windows.

Manny-We just have to see if you are as good as seeking around as I am.

Emma-Haha, funny.

In Paige's Room Paige is changing into a pair of comfy pajamas. Spinner is in the bathroom changing and then her walks over to Dylan's door and knocks.

Dylan-Who is it?

Spinner-It me Spin.

Dylan-Come on in.

Spinner-What is wrong with Paige?

Dylan-Nothing she changed afterwards any one would. (Sitting up on his bed.)

Spinner-I am just giving you a heads up that I am sleeping over.

Dylan-Don't worry Marco sleeps over to he might even live he now.

Spinner-Well we aren't going to be doing any thing.

Dylan-Okay she needs more out of life than she been getting lately.

Spinner-But I don't know how to handle this?

Dylan-Paige believes you can so don't worry what ever you have to give is enough for her.

Spinner (goes and opens the door)-Thanks for the talk

Dylan-No problem

As Spinner goes out Marco goes in with two cokes popcorn and a movie

Marco-What was that all about and why was he wear pajamas?

Dylan-He just needed some help with Paige and he sleeping over.

Marco-O.

Dylan-Nothing like that. Paige needs him.

Spinner walks across the hallway to Paige's room and knocks lightly on the door.

Paige-Spin you can come in. Do u want to watch a movie?

Spinner-Yeah you choose

Paige-Fine she walks up puts (you pick a movie) in the dvd player walks back to Spinner. Spinner puts her arm around her

Spinner whispers-I here for you…... I love you.

Paige begins to cry-I love you too.

Spinner holds her tight Paige and Spinner begins to kiss and Paige takes her top off.

Spinner-No, your hurt this isn't the time for this.

Paige-I want to, for a long time

Spinner-So have I, but no Paige having sex with me won't make you forget Dean.

Paige screams-How dare you. (slaps him hard Dylan and Marco come running in)

Dylan see that Paige's shirt is off and he picks up Spinner and throws him out of Paige's room as Marco goes in to comforts Paige Dylan punches Spinner.

Paige-He didn't do any thing. (Paige runs over to Spinner with a bloody nose help him up.)

Dylan-Fine. (backing away.)

Marco goes into the bathroom and grabs tissues-Here.

Dylan-Hey I am sorry you two it just I heard Paige scream and I saw you with your shirt off.

Paige-He wasn't doing any okay it was something he said all right.

Spinner-Hey can I have some more tissues Marco.

Marco-Okay.

Paige-Spin has your nose stop bleeding.

Spinner-No.

Paige-Well, when it stops come back into my room and Dylan help him since your the one who did it. (Paige walks back into her room and slams the door.)

Dylan-I am sorry. It just they way everything looked.

Spinner-That's okay I just wished you waited until Paige and me could speak before punching me.

Dylan-Well it looks like ur nose stop bleeding.

Spinner-Well thanks I guess. (Walks in to Paige's room.)

Paige the move is turned off-I am so sorry Spin lets go to sleep.

Spinner-Fine by me. (He turns off the light walks over to Paige kisses her goodnight and holds her until her she goes to sleep.)

Over Sean's the phones ring he reaches over knowing who it is.

Sean-Hello Emma?

Emma-How do you know it is me?

Sean-Because you are the only one who calls.

Emma-O, your brother never calls.

Sean-No, he is too busy.

Emma-Do you want to come over.

Sean-Umm I think maybe tomorrow.

Emma-Come on.

Sean-Emma.

Emma-Do you want me to go there?

Sean-No, it is late you might get hurt.

Emma-Than come get me.

Sean-Loud bike sleeping parents

Emma-Well you can walk here.

Sean-Emma I am tried.

Emma-Fine tomorrow.

Sean-We read to talk about things too.

Emma-Yeah, ok, I know what your talking about to and yes we need to talk.

Sean-Talk to you soon then. Good night.

Emma-Wait, let me make sure we are on the same page. We are going to be talk about wheatear or not we are going to be having sex?

Sean-Yeah, bye. (Sean hangs up so fast Emma can't say bye.)


	5. The Way the Thunder Rumbles at Midnight

This is the night of the chapter that just happen and it just tell you what everyone is thinking.

Emma goes to bed wondering what is wrong with Sean. Is that I won't have sex with him. Maybe I should go and talk with my mom about everything, but I am ready. Why is Sean all up tight? Dose he wants to break up with me? I can feel it who want to stay with a girl almost for three years, when we don't do anything? I need to talk to him. What should I do? It all to foreign to me

Sean stays up most of the night with his choice. Was this the night Emma wanted to have sex with me? No, well she pushed for us to see each other, but I no she not ready or is she ready I am the one who cant do it. Emma give me a clue. He rolls over with many more questions in his head all of them are unanswered.

Spinner is sleeping on the floor after Paige went to sleep. He wakes up sensing something is wrong. He is watching Paige throw around on the bed. He can only image what he did just open up. He wants to know what hurts. Please baby let go you don't need him any more you have me. He creeps over not trying to disturb her as he move Paige up and cradles her in his arm. He yawning as he holds Paige. Then he grabs the blanket pulls it around the both of them and falls asleep.

Paige is in her nightmare being raped over and over again by Dean and seeing Manny be raped over and over again and can't do any thing. Only if I had told her more when she first met him. She would have to go through any of this. There is only one different thing between us she hides it well. I so want to hide it I want to be Paige. She wakes up in a panic when at the end of her dream Dean goes off free when they press charges. When she looks up and sees she is in Spinner's arms smiles and forgets about Dean for a moment.

Aaron is in his room looking back on his life. All the drugs he took are mixed-up in his mind. Just thinking about his old life makes him sick waking up and not knowing what happen the last night or any night of that week. He thinks about what great time Ellie and him had at The Dot with no drugs. I want to know you Ellie, what is in your past that makes you, you? Ellie you are my drug now, but when can I tell you about drugs, rehab, and everything else I did to fuck my life.

Ellie is sitting in a chair in her dark living room with her rubber band. Her mom is there too, but she passed out on the couch again. Why can't you get help when I got it too? Mom I am not taking care of you forever, but if I have to I will, but don't make me do it. Daddy, you need to take care her and I need to take care of myself. She rolls up her shelve presses her fingers against each scare she made and everyone has meaning, and the reason she wanted to control pain. She feels bad for Aaron he can never know about her mom and her body. Then she walks over to her mom looks her up and down, and make sure she okay. She walks into her room and looks up over to see if Aaron is awake but no he not. She wished that he could take her away forever and ever.

Manny sleeps she thinks of the next time she gets to Craig again and show off her new clothes. She begins to think of how Emma is so happy with out sex, but than again she is thinking about sex. When they go to the sex health clinic and both of them will be taking a step together with begin put on the pill at the same and making themselves more in tuned. Just when a happy thought gets put in her head the one of her getting raped will crush it. However she won't let her think of it as that or she will dawn on it for the rest of her life. She took Dean up stairs, and started to make out with him. In the end she actually liked it, but if Craig were to find out her life would be ruined.

Craig sits in his room writing a song. "They way this feels to me it all right babe. They way your moving to this music makes me want it more." Craig puts down the paper and looks up at the sky and wonders what Manny is doing. Why are you always in my head I think I love this girl so much it scares me. He puts on a set of headphones and picks up his paper and starts to write again and ever so often looks up at a picture of Manny in a bikini. "We are moving as one in a hot cloud of steam."

Dylan thinks of how well their relationship is going but what will happen when he is in college and than there is other guys and I won't be able to spend a lot of time with him. He wants more out of this relationship than just a weekend make out season when school starts. What if he finds someone new who goes to Degrassi? It is hard enough to be with someone but to go to different schools and hardly see each other I don't know if I can handle the stress of that and what the professors are wanting from me. I just don't know anymore.

Marco is thinking about how his family is and how they can deal with this him being gay something that goes against everything they have been taught not to like in this world. He knows that once school starts that Dylan the reason why he told his parents and why he is now living with another family is going to leave him. He knows that he is not leaving leaving him but that time on weekends would be nothing compared to this summer the summer of love. Maybe he should go and help Ellie that girl of his is being really messed up lately, but there is this new guy in her life that she did tell him about. Ellie may not want him there no one really wants him anywhere.

Ashley sits and wonders why she always goes back to Jimmy no matter how much she hates him and he just can't get her. Can you never get over first loves? Sits in her head. Jimmy is the nicest guy. Jimmy is the one for her and in her heart it will always say yes, but the head needs more time for another try at this. Tomorrow is another day for love to figure itself out.

Jimmy can't believe that Ashley acutely took him back. This is right for them to be together no matter what happens in this world they always come together some how. Even if they are two completely different personalizes they come together. Jimmy wakes up in the middle of the night and goes over to his laptop and checks to see who is online, but she not there waiting like him. He see how sad that he turns it off and goes back to sleep looking up a picture of her of a Goth and how pretty she was and how blind he couldn't even see it then.


	6. Nickname: Let it be

The true title was to big to fit on the thing so it is

Lets talk this over, Let me know that you hear me, Let me know your touch, Let me know that you love me, andLet that be enough.

It is from Switchfoot song Let Than Be Enough, but the first thing lets talk this over.

In the morning after, all is lost in despair for most.

Emma rolls over and looks at the clock and she hears a tap on the window. She looks up and see Sean there looking like a lost puppy.

Emma-Hey, so you came.

Sean-We need to talk.

Emma-I know. I have an idea Manny can help.

Sean-Okay?

Emma-You have to trust me on this no matter what might happen.

Sean-I will you know that.

Emma-(Gives Sean a short friend like kiss) I will be at your place as soon as I can.

Sean-What wait.

Emma-Don't worry I have everything covered just trust in me. Sean just go home and wait.

Sean-Emma don't get yourself hurt on this.

Emma-Okay I won't. Bye

Sean goes up the window and leaves. He looks down at her while she walks up the stairs.

Emma-Mom.

Spike-In her with Jack.

Emma-Can I hang out with Manny today and sleepover?

Spike-Sure I don't see why not. It seems some time away from Sean is doing you some good.

Emma-Okay (looks in the air). Thanks.

Emma heads back down stairs. Looks around her room and grabs a lot of clothes more than you would need for a couple of days. She goes over to her bed grabs a bag and opens a draw takes something out and puts it in the bag. Than picks up the phone and calls Manny.

Manny-Hello.

Emma-I have to talk fast, but you know how you owe me big time for that night.

Manny-So…

Emma-Well tonight's the night I need you. All you need to know is I am sleeping over your house have my cell with me so just in case my mom calls say I am in the bathroom.

Many-Okay, bye.

Emma-One more thing for I am going to get on the pill for sure. Bye.

Manny-What? Wait..

Emma hangs up the phone grabs her stuff pushes most of it out of the window but one bag and heads up stairs.

Emma-I am going now.

Mom-This is an early start for most humans.

Emma-Whatever, Bye.

Paige wakes up in her house and sees that Spinner isn't there and starts to panic. She gets out of her bed opens the door looks around for him, but nowhere. The bathroom door is shut and that the shower is running. She walks over bangs on the door.

Dylan-What?

Paige-Sorry, I will use the down stairs one.

Paige walks down stairs and looks everywhere. When she feels like he left her in the middle of the night she falls to the ground and cries. Meanwhile, Spinner was out getting her candy and flowers. Spinner comes home and sees her there on the floor and drops the bag and goes over to her.

Spinner-What is wrong?

Paige-(Looks up her face red and still crying.) I thought you left.

Spinner-I will never. (He picks up and brings her back up stairs. Puts her down on the bed. He walks back down stairs gets her a glass of water and picks up the flowers and candy. He shuts the door behind him and gives her the candy and flowers and sits on the bed.)

Paige-Why are you so nice to me when I am like this to you?

Spinner- I don't know? (He now sees her in a new light.)

Paige-When you are treated badly once you can never get over it.

Spinner-(Gets off the bed.) Damn it Paige! When are you going to see that Dean and me aren't even close to being the same person! He never loved you! All he wanted was you to use as a sex toy! I know that you were raped it has been over a year! Gosh! You have two gay men let them be your rock and me your boyfriend! You always think I am doing something wrong! (Opens the door and slams it. Goes over Dylan's room even though they both know that Spinner was loud enough to shake the whole house just be glad that the parents weren't. Knocks on the door to break it down and doesn't even wait for him to come to the door.) You deal with this now. I am tried. Call me when things are better.

Paige heard him and takes his bag and throws it out of her room along with the flowers and candy. Spinner grabs his bag and goes out the front door. Dylan than goes to Paige in her bed broke lying there. She is wishing that she were dead, because that is the way that Spinner made her feel. Also, she needs to know if she been like that to everyone what is wrong with her.

Aaron wakes up to a new day in his life. With Ellie in his life he could never do drugs again and can't even remember why he started doing them in the first place. He looks down out of his window and sees Ellie there with some one else who he has never seen. Ellie looks up too and quickly shuts the blinds. Aaron picks up the phone and calls over there to see what is going on, but Ellie didn't pick up, so he then goes over there and rings the doorbell. No answer.

Aaron-Ellie what is going on I know your home. (The house is dead.) Fine, when you want to hang out just come over.

Ellie (In her mind.)- I would right now even if I didn't know you. My mom is killing herself and me but who going to die first. I will pray it is her.

Aaron goes back to his house. Grabs the keys and goes to a meeting. Ellie hears the car pull out and looks out the window and see it is his car. A tear starts to roll down she want to be with him in that car even for a moment.

Emma walks up to Sean door. Knocks. Sean walks up to the door and sees that is Emma.

Sean-Emma why do you have bags?

Emma-I am going to sleep over. We are going to talk. (She walks in and goes to the back room and puts her bags down comes back to the living room and her and Sean are on the couch talking.)

Sean-It is about time I don't know what is going on. I love you so much and that I want you so bad but I don't want to put you in anything that you feel like you must have sex because we have been together for so long.

Emma-I love you too much more than I do tell you. I want to have sex someday even maybe soon. I don't you to start thinking just because I have sex with you that every time we see each other. I still want to be able to sleep in the same bed with out fucking each other. I think that where we are is good, but I happy with it right now but just never know. It is a feeling I want. It something like more than love that I feel like something more than I would die without you.

Sean-I get it now, so you're sleeping over how did you mange that one?

Emma-Manny.

Sean-Really I ran into Craig the other day.

Emma-O' where?

Sean-Umm walking down the street somewhere.

Emma-Okay I going to take a shower I ran over here pretty fast.

Sean-Fine.

Spinner walks the long way home. Thinking to himself. What did I just do? I hurt her more than anyone. I love that girl, but it got too much. I just couldn't take all that. What she wanted me to do. What she was thinking I would do to her. Any one would have left way before me. I did the right thing? Wait, what if I didn't. What if she needs me? Maybe I should go back, but she will never take me back after yelling at her like that. God, can my life be any more fucked up than it is at this very moment. He reaches his house and goes straight up stairs. He is up there all night.

Amber is sitting at home. She wants to party, but can never find a guy that she wants. She gets online and sees that TheJoker is on. She starts to type.

PartyHottie: Hey

TheJoker: Hey

PartyHottie: What's up

TheJoker: Nothing

PartyHottie: Is anything happening tonight?

TheJoker: No

PartyHottie: Do you want to do something?

TheJoker: What is it?

PartyHottie: I don't know…The Rave?

TheJoker: Are you going to get drunk?

PartyHottie: No, if I find something "else" to fill my time.

TheJoker: Okay why not.

PartyHottie: Meet me here around 9 and we will head out.

TheJoker: Okay.

PartyHottie: See ya.

TheJoker: Bye.

Amber gets offline. She grabs her wallet and goes out the front door and heads down to the bus stop. She gets on and stays on until the stop for the mall comes.

Craig wakes up. He rolls over trying get back to sleep, but he can't. He gets up wakes over to the door opens it and walks down the stairs rubbing his head. He sees Joey sitting on in a chair in the kitchen.

Craig-Hey Joey.

Joey-Why don't you sit down.

Craig-What's going on?

Joey-Nothing. How about you and Manny your girlfriend?

Craig-Nothing really. Manny is good.

Craig gets up and grabs a bowl, cereal, and milk. Pours cereal and milk into the bowl. Opens a draw gets out a spoon. Goes to take a bit.

Joey-(throws a wrapper across the table) When were you going to tell me about this?

Craig-About what?

Joey-You and Manny.

Craig-Doing what?

Joey-Craig, do you need me to draw a picture?

Craig-(Puts down his bowl.) We aren't doing anything.

Joey-Than with whom?

Craig-No one, god cant you trust me. (Goes to his room.)

Ellie is in her room. She takes out her journal underneath her matters. She starts to write.

If you can see the world the eyes of another. Why do you subject them to the things you know what you're doing to them? Even if you can't see it through the eyes of another you will still see it in their eyes. The Hurt. PAIN. Despairs of nothing in their life. People kill people. It is simpler that most people think. You drive them to it. What you tell yourself at night is wrong. You hate yourself for it even if you don't think you do. Blood is poring from veins into the water. Are you dead when you can't feel the pain anymore? Well, I think I am now. It slides across my skin pale in color with ease. I am digging in. Finding only the blood ruby in color. I count the scares afterwards remembering why and how you drove me to it. I thought I could stop it, but I can't. I stop talking to people. I need someone to start to take care of me now. I must stop taking care of you. You fuel me to do this. You are making me sick.

She stops writing. She hears a car pull in the driveway. Climbs out the window and walks over to Aaron's house. She is debating wheatear or not to tell him. He might understand, but how do I know I have only known him for a week, but most people know who are my friends. If I tell him maybe he will help me to stop, again. Aaron sees her sitting outside his house. He opens up the backdoor and goes to her.

Aaron-Are you mad at me?

Ellie-Why would I?

Aaron-Because I called and you didn't answer and than I walked over there and you didn't answer the door.

Ellie-I was busy. I am sorry.

Aaron-With what.

Ellie-Nothing really.

Aaron-Okay. You're bleeding. (Tries to pull up her shelve.)

Ellie-(Pushes him away) It is nothing I bet I cut myself coming out of my window.

Aaron-Come inside I will fix it for you. (He gets up and tries to help Ellie up but she won't move.)

Ellie-No that is okay. I will just go home.

Aaron-Come on it won't string to bad.

Ellie-No thanks, I want to go home. (She walks back fast not looking. She climbs back through the window. And closes it and the blinds.

Aaron goes over to window and knocks.

Ellie-Go away!

Aaron-Ellie, you cut trust me I know.

Silent

Aaron-You wear long shelves all the time. I was in rehab I have seen it before. I used. That is why I got kicked out. The only reason I am back is because I went to rehab. I did it. I am not on the streets anymore.

Ellie opens the window and climbs out. Aaron pushes up the shelves and looks down. Then he grabs her in the biggest hug ever. They go inside his house into the bathroom. He opens up the mediation cabinet takes out a bottle of peroxide. He takes her arm over the sink and starts to pore over but just enough to go over the cut.

Aaron-Is it burning?

Ellie-Kind of, but not really. I don't feel pain.

Aaron takes a towel and wipes her arm. He looks for a gigantic bandage. Puts it over her tiny arm. They leave the bathroom and Aaron leads her up to his room.

Ellie-Do you I have anything I can wear?

Aaron-Yeah here. (Ellie starts to take of her shirt and the pants. Then puts on the sweats.)

Aaron-Why did you start?

Ellie-I couldn't feel the pain.

Aaron-But why couldn't you feel the pain?

Ellie-You want to know the full story of my shit life.

Aaron-Yes, Ellie I want to help.

Ellie-If you wanted to help you wouldn't be here next to me you would be inside my house.

Aaron looks over and gets up- Is your dad raping or beating you?

Ellie-No it nothing like. I love my dad. He is never home, always away. It is my mom. She drinks, gets drunk, pisses her paycheck away. I hide it most the time. The first time I stopped was because a girl found out. I went to meetings, and thought popping a rubber band would stop me from what she is doing to me.

Aaron-What do your friends say?

Ellie-Marco and Ashley knows, but I haven't talk to them in a long time they have busy lives. (She looks over down her house.)

Aaron-We can get your mom help you know that.

Ellie-Why bother? She goes back time after time.

Aaron-I will get her into my rehab I went to, and you need to go back to your meetings I will drive you if you need me.

Ellie-That is so nice in all but… I don't know.

Aaron-Well it will stop your mom from drinking and you from cutting what else is there to do other than that.

Ellie-Okay, call them up.

Aaron-I will. (Kisses her on the forehead.) The number is downstairs I will be right back. Do you want anything?

Ellie-Yeah, something to eat.

Aaron goes downstairs to call the rehab. Ellie crawls into his bed and falls fast asleep. She sleeps better than she has in a while.

Aaron has a sandwich on plate-Good news they will take her in three days. (Aaron sees that she is fast a sleep. He walks over to his dresser puts down the plate. Finds his pajama bottoms and puts the on and then goes over to the TV and turns the sound down on low. He walks over to the bed right next to Ellie and holds her tight.

Sean is outside working on a bike. Emma is making dinner. Emma walks outside. It is just starting to get dark.

Emma-Sean, come in and eat.

Sean-Now, hold on I am almost done.

Emma-Okay. (She sits on the deck and waits.)

Sean-Sorry it took me so long. (Leans for a kiss.)

Emma-It is okay. (Opens the doors.) Wash your hands.

Sean-Yes mother.

Emma-Sean that isn't funny.

Sean-O yes it is.

Emma-I made your favorite.

Sean-O really what is my favorite by the way.

Emma-Chicken and pasta.

Sean-Yummy.

Emma-Yeah. Here is your bowl.

Sean-Thank you.

Emma-Your Welcome.

Sean-Why did Manny cover for you?

Emma-Because I coved for her and we are best friends.

Sean-O…

Emma-Yeah, so what has been going on with your brother?

Sean-Umm. He has been good. His work is paying great.

Emma-That is good.

Sean-Yeah I guess you can say that one.

JT is over his house getting out of the shower. He gets dressed and walks down stairs. Then, walks across the street to Amber's. He rings the doorbell. Amber answers the door.

Amber-Let's get out of here.

JT-Okay.

They walk down to the bus stop. Amber grabs JT hand. He looks down and blushes somewhat. She smiles at him. They get on and off the bus with out Amber making out with JT. They walk down the street to the rave. The person at the door sees that Amber is there and gets out the over 18 stamp.

Person-Hey, you're 21 right and so is your friend.

Amber-Not tonight.

Person-Okay. (Gives they both a weird gaze.)

JT-I am surprise, Amber.

Amber-Why? I told you I want going to drink.

JT-I just thought you were, just not in front of my face.

Amber-No, I wouldn't do that to you.

JT-Okay.

Chris is there with Missy.

Chris-Hey, JT and Amber. What is your drink tonight?

Amber-Nothing. (Shows him the stamp on her hand.)

Chris-I am very proud of you.

Missy-Hey, are we going to talk all night or dance?

Amber-Dance!!

Missy and Amber go out of the dance floor. Then JT and Chris see how they are dance together and get up right on it.

Craig is in his car. He is driving over to Manny's. He needs some of her right now. He gets out of the car and calls her cell phone.

Manny-Hey where are you?

Craig-Look outside.

Manny-Okay I am going, bye.

Craig-Bye.

He puts his cell phone in his pocket. Manny comes out. They start to drive. Manny starts to kiss him on his neck.

Craig-Hold on.

Manny-What is wrong?

Craig-Well, Joey knows that we are having sex.

Manny-What? Why did you tell him?

Craig-No, he found the condom wrapper.

Manny-No he didn't, I have that.

Craig-You are joking, right.

Manny-No.

Craig-Fuck. Well I guess I did kind of tell Joey.

Manny-O Well. (She starts back kissing.

They get to Make Out Point. Craig puts the parking brake on. Manny is on top of him. She takes off her shirt. Craig starts to breath heavy. They kiss harder. Craig kisses down her stomach.

Manny-Don't stop. **Writers note Don't read anymore, if you** **don't want** **a big** **sex scene**.

Craig gets down to her pants and un-buttons them and unzips them. Manny starts to kiss him. He takes of his shirt and she takes off his pants. Manny moves to the back sits. Craig follows her. They kiss again. Manny gets on the floor in front of Craig. She takes off his boxers. Then Starts down on Craig's penis. She is a pro. She even deep throats it. She takes it out of her mouth. Goes to the front and grabs a condom from her pants. She gets it. Craig is behind her and unlatches her bra. He grabs her around the hips and brings her back. Manny holds the condom in her hand. Craig grabs and puts a big kiss on her. He rips open the condom wrapper. Than, he rolls it on his penis. Manny lies down. Craig gently lays on top on her. Takes off her thong and slides his penis in. He knows she so wet. He goes back and forth harder each time and breathing deep. Car windows are streamed beyond belief. Manny is breathing hard too. Craig feels her coming.

Craig-Are you ready!?

Manny-Don't stop!

Craig keeps going for a good 20 minutes by thinking about the band.

Craig-Get ready.

Manny-Okay. (Her toes curl under as Craig sperm fills her.) That was assume!!! (She is out of breath.)

Craig-What time is it?

Manny-(She goes to the front and finds her cell. Then looks down at her cell.) Fuck, I only have 20 minutes to get home.

Craig-(Hands her bra and thong from the back. He takes off the condom and puts on his boxers) Hand me my pants. (Manny throws them back. He puts the pants and jumps in front and turns on the car.) Don't worry I will get you home, but just in case change your clock time back 10 minutes.

Manny-Okay.

Manny finishes get dressed while Craig drives her home. She then changes her clock back. They are outside her house with less the minute left. She jumps out of the car and runs inside. Craig than remembers that the condom is still on the back sit. He goes back there finds it and the wrapper and throws it in the next-door-neighborhood's trash cans. He then drives home and goes straight to his room to write.

Emma is getting changed. She goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sean is on the couch and then Emma comes she goes over to him.

Emma-Are you going to change?

Sean-Well I sleep in my boxers, I only where pajama pants when you are over.

Emma-Right.

Sean-Yeah. (Rubs his head.) So, umm. Do you mind if I wear boxers?

Emma-No, not at all. (Smiles.) You are so cute.

Sean-Thanks, I think. (Laughs. Emma yawns.)

Emma-I think I am going to go to bed I am very tried.

Sean-Okay…I will go with you.

Emma-Okay.

(They walk to Sean's room Emma wants something. Emma kisses Sean hard on the lips. Sean kisses back.)

Sean-Are we doing this?

Emma-We are doing something?

They are on the bed, but Emma rolls off.

Sean-What now?

Emma-Hold on. Keep your eyes close.

Sean-Okay.

Sean closes his eyes. Emma takes off her shirt and her pants.

Emma-Open them. (She is in a see through bra and lace boy short panties.)

Sean-Wow!! When did you buy that?

Emma-A couple days ago. (Sean gets a big smile on his face.) Shut up.

Sean-What I near said anything.

Emma-But I know what you are thinking, though.

Sean-Okay.

Sean gets up and kisses her hard and takes his shirt off and then his pants. Emma is sitting on the side of the bed. He goes down and kisses her. He pushes her back. They crawl under the sheets. Begin to kiss again. Sean goes to take off her bra. Emma freaks out and pushes him away.

Sean-It is okay. (He takes his hands away from the bra. He than starts to kiss again.)

Emma gets up off the bed and goes into the bathroom-I am sorry I thought I could, but I can't.

Sean-(He picks up her clothes and walks to the bathroom.) Emma...I don't care… Well here are your clothes. (The door opens and her hand comes out. Like a minute later Emma comes out.)

Emma-I shouldn't have done this.

Sean-Why? I got to see you in hot lingerie.

Emma-(laughs and pushes a tier away.) Yeah that is good. Lets just go to bed.

Sean-Okay. (They walk to bedroom. Emma gets in the bed, but Sean grabs a pillow and walks towards.)

Emma-Where are you going?

Sean-The couch.

Emma-No, I will not stand for it.

Sean-Okay.

Sean gets into bed, but stays away from Emma. Emma moves over to where Sean was.

Emma-I love you. (She wraps herself around him. Sean wraps himself around her.)

Sean-I love you, Emma.

At the Rave Amber has yet to have a drop of beer. They are still on the floor dancing.

Chris-Hey what time is it?

JT-Umm let me look.

Amber-Who cares.

JT-It is 1. Fuck, Amber we have to go.

Amber-Why?

JT-We need to get on the bus.

Amber-Bye Chris tell Missy I said bye

JT-Bye.

They run and make the bus.

Driver-It is good that you made this bus it is the last one of the night.

Back at the Rave Missy gets back from the bathroom

Missy-When are you going to leave?

Chris-Umm I don't know. Do you have to go?

Missy-Well what time is it?

Chris-Like one something.

Missy-O my god. I better go see how much trouble I am in.

Chris-Okay I will go with you. You can never know who is out walking around.

Missy-Thanks.

They leave and head down the way to Missy's house. Chris reaches out and holds Missy hand. She smiles. They get to her front door and Chris kisses Missy.

Missy-I am going to go around to the back of my house. Bye.

Chris-Bye.

Chris leaves and Missy going through her bedroom.

JT and Missy get off the bus and walk down to their houses.

Amber-I never knew you could have fun without beer or drugs.

JT-You know the best part about it?

Amber-What?

JT-You will remember all of it in the morning.

Amber-Yeah that is true.

They walk hand in hand all the way to Amber's door.

JT-You want to know something I want to remember in morning.

Amber-Me dancing on you?

JT-Yeah that and this. (He kisses her on the lips hard. She kisses back.)

Amber-Yeah so do I. Bye

JT-Bye.

Amber walks inside her house. And JT walks across the street and to his house and in his room.


End file.
